omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Noel Vermillion
|-|Noel= |-|NOL Noel= |-|Mu-No.12= Character Synopsis Noel Vermillion is the tritagonist and a playable character of BlazBlue, serving as the franchise's lead female character. She is a former lieutenant of the Novus Orbis Librarium who was assigned to return the AWOL Jin Kisaragi to his post. She is the Master Unit Amateratsu who used Mu-12 as a vessel until they separated in the first-half Central Fiction. In the last game's progress, it is revealed that Noel, Mu, Izanami and the Origin's portion are revealed to be one of Saya's halves who were split into each bodies during Relius' experiment on Saya, with Noel and Mu started have two halves of Saya's soul in one body. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 7-B. 2-A with Phenomena Intervention | Low 6-B. 2-A with Phenomena Intervention | Low 5-B. 2-A with Phenomena Intervention Verse: BlazBlue Name: Noel Vermillion, Mu-12 Gender: Female Age: '''Her age biologically is unknown, however she's technically 5 in human years '''Classification: Successor to the Azure, Clone of The Master Unit Special Abilities: |-| Pre-Chronophantasma=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-hand Combatant, Ars Magus User, Presence Concealment (Able to conceal herself from ninjas, was also subconsciously able to conceal herself from Nu during their fight), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune and Izanami), Regeneration (High-Godly [Thanks to her nature as the Successor to the Eye, she's able to regenerate from Doomsday, which is capable of returning all possibilities to nothingness as well as rewrite all of reality in the process]), Forcefield Creation (Anyone who learned at NOL are able to create barriers), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (Nox Nyctores, Azure Grimoire and Magic can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity), Instinctive Reactions (Nox Nyctores and Legacy Weapons fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Explosion Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Bolverk pierces space and create explosions), Subjective Reality (Power of Order can make something that doesn't exist exist), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (As the Successor to the Eye and a near perfect clone of the Master Unit, she could be able to create Phenomena Interventions), Power Nullification (The Eye of the Azure is capable of calming the Power of Order), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 and 8; Has a life link with Hazama. She can't die, as she is acknowledged by Master Unit to be her eyes and granted the power of an observer, is also linked with Izanami herself, which is stated by numerous characters that both need to die for either to actually die), Power Bestowal (Eyes of the Azure is able to grant someone immortality), Time Stop (Her cocoon's space-time was stopped), Extrasensory Perception (Only her eyes can find Amaterasu within the boundary, was also able to sense killing intent), Mind Reading (Read Carl's memory), Space-Time Manipulation (Distorted space-time during Continuum Shift), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Noel is a distortion to the world itself and doesn't supposed to exist, unaffected by phenomena intervention and miracle made from infinite possibilities), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Capable of creating the Imagined Landscape), Enhanced Senses (Can see what others can't see), Limited Telekinesis, Dimensional Travel (Is capable of teleporting to the Boundary to find the Master Unit) |-|Chronophantasma=Same as Before, plus Flight, Transformation (Can transform into Mu at will), Danmaku (can overwhelm her opponents with her sentry drone shots), Possession and Power Mimicry (Scales from Nu, who is capable of creating an exact copy of Ragna, and was capable of possessing him regardless if he won the fight or not), Reactive Evolution (Scales from Lambda, who is stated to be evolving by Relius), Telepathy (Can communicate with Ragna), Portal Creation, Immortality Negation (Can kill those that exists outside of logic), Information Analysis (Scaling from Nu, who can scan other people), Clairvoyance (Scaling from Nu, who is capable of seeing future by using the Azure), Paralysis Inducement (Scaling from Nu, who is capable of paralyzing Ragna), Technological Manipulation (Scaling from Lambda, who is capable of creating blackouts with her presence), Teleportation (Scaling from Lambda, who is capable of causing spatial transfers), Invulnerability (Scaling from Nu, who is immune to conventional weaponry), Matter Manipulation (Capable of altering matter at an atomic level) |-|Central Fiction=Same as before, plus Absorption (Was able to absorb Izanami), Mind Manipulation (Separated her memories from her self), Abstract Existance, Acausality (Singularity & Non-Linearity), Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Precognition, Void Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement and Curse Manipulation (Has all of Izanami's powers). |-|Resistances=Noel has resistance to the following abilities: Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without getting paralyzed), Transmutation (As a Successor to the Azure, she's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr),Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Unaffected by phenomena intervention even by Amaterasu), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As a person with superb skills in Ars Magus, she could create an Ars Magus Barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation, and Explosion Manipulation (Scaling from Nu, who is capable of tanking Bolverk), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities, and was able to withstand Terumi's Ouroboros chains, which were strong enough to destroy Lambda's mind, and is capable of withstanding the Embryo, which is capable of mind wiping those that can tank Ouroboros), Extrasensory Perception (Azure Grimoire won't react to her presence, is also undetectable by Bang, who was able to sense Platinum and her numerous souls, who were undetected by Tager's radar), Void Manipulation (Kokonoe stated that Noel may be able to survive inside the void), Technological Manipulation (Scaling from Lambda, who can break out from Kokonoe's control), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Fear Manipulation (Is unfazed by Ragna’s passive fear hax), Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Physics Manipulation (Scales from Nu, who could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Precognition (Scales from Lambda, Was unable to be predicted by Terumi, was also capable of catching Izanami off guard), Hacking (Scales from Lambda, who was able to break out of Relius' fail-safe), Pain Manipulation (Scales from Rachel, who was able to withstand Hazama's pain inhibitors that would kill a person ten times over due to her being an Observer), Power Nullification (Is able to use her powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Death Manipulation (Could resist the effect of the Immortal Breaker), Sealing (Scales from Nu, who was unaffected by Kokonoe attempted to seal the black beast from her with Infinite Gravity), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins) Destructive Ability: Small City Level '''(Within the same calibur as average fighters in BlazBlue such as Iron Tager, who can generate this much energy with King of Tager. Can content people such as Meifang and Bang, who can survive attacks of this magnitude). '''Multiverse Level+ '''via Phenomena Intervention (Her nature as a clone of Master Unit and as a successor to the Azure allows her to create Phenomena Intervention, of which effects and watches over all possibilities, including an infinite amount. Created the Continuum Shift, of which is filled with infinite possibilities) | '''Small Country level (Can compete with both Ragna and Jin, who are able to go up against unsealed Azrael, who can destroy beings capable of tanking attacks such as this). Multiverse Level+ 'via Phenomena Intervention | '''Small Planet Level '(Was able to go up against stronger beings within BlazBlue such as Hades and Ragna). 'Multiverse Level+ '''via Phenomena Intervention 'Speed: FTL '(Faster than Tsunaki Yayoi, who can manipulate real lights thanks to Izayoi's powers. Can react to lasers and actual light with sheer speed alone and even intercept said attacks) | '''FTL '(Can compete with Jin and other fighters on the same calibur) | At least '''FTL (Should be as fast as before. Caught Hades by surprise with her speed) Lifting Ability: Class 5 '''| '''Class M (Should be far stronger Iron Tager, who can lift this much with pure strength) | Class M Striking Ability: At least Small City Class | Small Country Class | Small Planet Class | Durability: Small City level | Small Country level | Small Planet level Stamina: As Noel, very high and hardly tires out when fighting half of the cast. As Mu or whenever her Murakumo side is active, stamina is potentially limitless. Range: Standard Melee Range for her normal attacks. Several kilometers with energy attacks and Bolverk. Multiversal+ 'via Phenomena Intervention (Can affect all of realities with her power, as shown when all of reality was being absorbed into the embryo in the events of Central Fiction) 'Intelligence: Above Average. She graduated early in 6 months and her Ars Magus were very high. Possibly military smart since the NOL is like a combination of the police force and military force. Weaknesses: Is relatively clumsy and lacks self confidence in her own skill Versions: Pre-Chronophantasma | Chronophantasma | Central Fiction Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Bolverk: '''The Demon Guns were created during the Great Dark War by Nine, and it uses a part of Takemikazuchi’s core. It had a multitude of owners, including Three of the Ten Sages. Bolverk was given to so many owners over time, and was lost after the war, with its core being never released. The present wielder is Noel Vermillion. When she was still a child, she was attacked by a monster – then, for some reason, Bolverk suddenly appeared in her hands allowing to protect herself. Since that time, the Demon Guns are with her. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Phenomena Intervention:' An act of interference on existences and events. An interference occurs when someone with a will Observes the event. This ability can change its target’s state from “exist” to “not exist” and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually “exists” or not, it is almost impossible to perform an Event Interference. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. An Event Interference also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. Others Notable Victories: Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) - Medaka's profile (Both were Low 5-B, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Protagonist Category:Cyborgs Category:Military Category:Weapons Master Category:Armor Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regenerators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Instinctive Reactors Category:Explosion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:BFR Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Probability Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Quantum Users Category:Fate Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Portal Users Category:Technopaths Category:Abstract Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Information Analyzers Category:Absorbers Category:Electricity Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionist Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Fire Users Category:Precognition Users Category:BlazBlue Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2